StarsThat'sAReasonSure
by Christie Redfield
Summary: Nemesis is back! And he’s come to pay Jill a visit…but he’s different? Pleae R & R!


Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters from the Resident Evil Series, they belong to Capcom and their rightful owners...not me.  
Claimer: MINE!!!!!! MINE MINE MINE!!!! ~_^  
Summary: Nemesis is back! And he's come to pay Jill a visit...but he's different? R & R please!  
Rating: PG-13; for swearing and some mild yet comedic violence.  
Spoilers: Resident Evil 1, Resident Evil 3: Nemesis, and some if any for Resident Evil Code Veronica.  
Feedback: Please. I love feedback just don't flame me since this is my first story okay? :-)  
Category: Humor/General  
Author's Notes: This is definitely a different change of pace from my last story. Humor I consider to be one of my specialties and I thinks hey might as well incorporate into a story! Well hope you guys enjoy this, oh and don't worry for the fellow Chris/Jill fans I sorta put a little something in here too. ~_^ I'm not one for sick, sadistic, or very twisted types of humor so don't expect me to write any of that. :-P ENJOY! By the way watch for small references to the other games. Now on with the show I mean fic. :-) Thanks also to my friends Kronos and Bloodlover who helped support me.  
  
  
Stars.That's.A.Reason.Sure.  
By Christie Redfield   
  
TIME: 5:12 P.M.  
LOCATION: New York City, Manhattan; Jill Valentine's Apartment  
  
Jill Valentine is currently sitting on the couch in her apartment reading a book, the book she is reading is a novelized version of the movie "Outbreak". She is dressed in blue jeans and a loose white t-shirt with the logo for S.T.A.R.S. on the sleeve.  
  
"And to think something like this could really happen..." She says reading her book.  
  
Jill thinks for a moment. "No no wait it did happen only with zombies." She continues reading. Knocking is heard coming from the door.  
  
"Just a second!" Jill calls. She gets up and sets her book down on the coffee table and goes and answers the door. It's her partner and friend Chris Redfield. He is dressed in tan cargo pants, a white shirt, and a brown bomber jacket that has an angel on the back holding a missile with the phrase "Made in Heaven".  
  
"Chris!! You're okay!!" She says throwing her arms around her friend.   
  
"Of course! It takes more then a Tyrant or a few zombies to take me down." He says hugging her back. They let go of each other.  
  
"So Chris...what're you doing in the neighborhood?"  
  
"I just thought I'd stop by and pay you visit...Claire also came with me but she is visiting Leon right now...we were thinking of all going out later in an hour or so...wanna join us?"  
  
"Sure! That sounds great!" Jill says.   
  
"Great! Claire says she was looking forward to meeting you."   
  
"She was?" Jill thinks for a moment.   
  
"Chris you haven't been talking about me behind my back have you?! I mean I know I was an Ex-thief at one time but I've changed!" Jill says suddenly a bit upset.  
  
"No no! Of course not! Besides I know you've changed for the better. Why you don't have something to hide do you Jill?" Jill put her one hand on her leg and the other on her hip. (Traditional stance in RE1 when standing around doing nothing or seems upset ~_^)  
  
"You're not mad at me are you?" Chris asks a bit worriedly.  
  
Jill resumes normal standing position.   
  
"No of course not! I was just messing with ya." She says playfully punching Chris in the arm.  
  
*Thank God, I thought I had her ticked off for a second there.* Chris thinks.  
  
Jill walks over to her fridge and pulls out two Pepsis; one for herself and one for Chris.   
  
"Well as long as you're here come on lets sit down and talk! You know I've been looking all over for you in Europe..." She says sitting down.  
  
"Sounds like you were looking in the wrong place." Chris says chuckling as he sits down next to Jill on her couch.  
  
"I heard quite a few things happened to you while I was gone." Chris says looking over in Jill's direction.  
  
"Well actually..." Jill begins to tell Chris about what happened in Raccoon City and about Brad Vickers, then about Carlos Oliviera who she convinced Chris she would rather date a Tyrant...She then said she still wouldn't go out with both. Then finally Jill told him about the Nemesis.  
  
Chris then told Jill about what happened in Antarctica on Rockfort Island. About Wesker being still alive, and about him finding his sister Claire. Then he told her about Alexia Ashford and her twisted brother Alfred Ashford.  
  
"So you really had this thing called Nemesis following you all around Raccoon?" Chris asks.  
  
"Yes, I was never more petrified in my life. That monstrosity more then certainly wanted me dead...and so did Umbrella apparently..." Chris puts his hand on Jill's.  
  
"Oh Jill, I wish I would've been there for you...I shouldn't have left for Europe." Jill squeezes his hand as Chris looks her in the eyes and Chris lets his hand drift up to Jill's face.  
  
"But then who would have saved your sister?" Jill asks.  
  
"She's really tough trust me." Jill gives Chris a look.  
  
"Isn't that a bit selfish of you Chris?" Chris thinks for a moment.  
  
"Okay I probably still would have gone but I wish I was here to protect you." He says lightly stroking her arm with his other hand.  
  
"Chris..."  
  
"Jill..." The two look into the other's eyes and lean forward to kiss as they close their eyes.  
  
*This must be a dream he's going to kiss me...* Jill thinks.  
  
*I must be dreaming...Jill's actually going to let me kiss her and I won't get smacked for it!* Chris thinks.  
  
Suddenly a very loud knock is heard from the door. Jill and Chris instantly back away.   
  
*Damn so close...* Jill thinks.  
  
*Where's my gun?* Chris thinks.  
  
"Better get the door..." Jill says.  
  
"I'll take care of it. Probably some blasted door to door salesman." Chris says getting up. When he is out of Jill's view he walks over to the door to Jill's apartment storming.  
  
*Who in God's name could be here?!?! Not Claire and Leon already?! I mean damn...5 minutes...no 10! That's all I needed!!*  
  
Chris walks in front of the door and opens it.  
  
"Okay we don't want any and just get hell out okay and holy shi!!!" Chris says looking up at the looming shape before him.  
  
"STARRRSSS!!!" Booms Nemesis. Chris immediately slams the door shut. Nemesis can be heard roaring his frustration.  
  
*What the hell was or is that!?!?! Oh no...JILL!* Chris proceeds to run back into Jill's living room but before he does he moves a chair with a huge stack of magazines and papers in front of the door. He suddenly looks pale and as white as a sheet. Jill quickly gets up.  
  
"Chris what's wrong?!? You look you've seen a ghost." Chris stutters trying to explain.  
  
"I hope you...aren't gonna...think I'm...crazy...but I think you got a relative of Frankenstein's at your door."  
  
*What is he talking about?!* She thinks.  
  
Jill gets up and begins walking with Chris back to the door.  
  
"Chris if you're going to tell me that I have a Tyrant standing outside my door or a legion of the undead..." Jill stops dead in front of the door as she looks thru the peephole.  
  
"And now I'm going to go find my Magnum, excuse me!!" Jill dashes off to her bedroom, as does Chris. She begins pulling out two police riot gear suits and such.  
  
"Stop gawking at me and put one on!!" Jill yells at Chris as she starts to put on a riot suit.  
  
"Okay okay!!" Chris begins to put on riot gear.  
  
"Why are we putting these on?" Chris asks.  
  
"You'll see." They finish putting on their riot uniforms and Jill places her helmet on her head. She picks up a Spark Shot rifle and hands Chris a Grenade Launcher.  
  
"Okay, now I'm going to take care of this!" Jill says loading the gun.  
  
"Uh Jill?"   
  
"What Chris?" Chris gestures towards his gun.  
  
"I can't really use one of these..." Jill sighs. Chris puts his Grenade Launcher down.  
  
"For God's sake you still don't know how to use one?...Geez..." Jill walks over to her closet and pulls out a Shotgun.   
  
"Is this okay?" Chris's eyes light up.  
  
"Much better toss it here!" Jill tosses him the gun.  
  
"What else you got hidden back there anyway?" Chris asks.  
  
"About a few or so extras of my old S.T.A.R.S. uniform, some berets, back up lock picks and a lot of Acid Rounds and Flame rounds...why do you ask?"  
  
"Just curious." Chris answers rather surprised at Jill's answer.  
  
"Just for safety I won't ask what you have living in your closet then..."  
  
"Far as I know it's a lot of socks and ammo for the Desert Eagle, and a bunch of Claire's old Harley Davidson magazines." He answers.  
  
*Well could've been worse...* Jill thinks.  
  
"Okay now lets get going!" Jill and Chris walk back to the door of Jill's apartment.  
  
"Good God I hope I know what you're doing..." Chris says as he begins moving the chair out of the way of the door.  
  
"I know what I'm doing." She says stepping out into the hallway of her apartment complex. There is no sign of the Nemesis anywhere. Jill turns to Chris extremely upset.  
  
"Chris this isn't funny."  
  
"What I swear I saw it!!"   
  
"Well I don't see it! Besides where can that overgrown thing could have gone, he's too huge to disappear so quickly..." Jill turns white.  
  
"...and he's right behind me isn't he?!"   
  
Chris nods. "Uh huh."  
  
"STAAARRRRSSS!!" Jill turns around proceeds to blast Nemesis with her Spark Shot. Nemesis takes it from her and breaks it in half.  
  
"Hey! Do you know how much that thing costs!?"   
  
"STAAARRRSSS?" Nemesis asks scratching his head and hands Jill back her gun.  
  
"Wait...you don't want to kill me?" Jill asks.   
  
"STAARRRSSS." Nemesis says nodding and then shaking his head no.   
  
"Maybe it wants to talk?" Jill turns to Chris.   
  
"How can he?" All he can say is STARS."  
  
"About that..." Chris asks. Nemesis roars impatiently.  
  
"Alright alright!!! But follow me outside first and don't touch anything." Jill says.  
  
***  
  
The three are now at an empty deserted construction site that's been condemned.  
  
"He won't spread the virus here will he?" Chris asks.  
  
"No, it shouldn't spread here."   
  
"Okay...so you are not here to kill me..." Jill continues.  
  
"STTTARRRRSS..." Nemesis corrects her.  
  
"I mean us...so what do you want?" Jill asks him.  
  
Nemesis hands Jill a letter.  
  
"You can write now??" Nemesis shakes his head.  
  
*Thank God...I'd be having nightmares if he could write.*  
  
"Well lets read this thing..." Chris says looking over letter.  
  
"What does it say?"   
  
"It says it's been written by Eliza Runner and that she was a renegade employee of Umbrella who found the Nemesis. Then she very slowly and carefully put him back together. It says at the end of the letter she was later hit by a bus riding her motorcycle on the way home."  
  
"Well I see some things haven't changed...but why would Nemesis morph back to his original form and survive after being torched by that laser blast??" Jill asks.  
  
"It also says in the letter that the skin of Nemesis was much more brown then pale yellow...so basically I think you just crisped him and the blast somehow made him go back to human like shape...but I'm surprised he isn't extremely ticked off."   
  
"STTTAAAARRRRSSSS!!!"  
  
"Correction...I think he's complaining he has a bad rash now."   
  
"STTTAAAARRRSS!!!!" Yells Nemesis.  
  
"But if he came after me why doesn't he try and kill us?" Jill asks.  
  
"SSTTTTTAAAARRRSSS..." Nemesis points to the rest of the letter.  
  
"Well it doesn't say anything else..." Chris says. Nemesis reaches inside his jacket.  
  
"He's got a Rocket Launcher under there!!" Jill says. Chris aims his gun at Nemesis.  
  
Nemesis holds his hand out and pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to Jill.  
  
"Wait what's this...Brad Vickers....Enrico Marini...Forrest Speyer...hey these are names of S.T.A.R.S. members! Only the names have been crudely crossed off for the names of deceased members."  
  
"Let me see that...hey my name's on this list!!"  
  
"Well duh Chris...so is mine..." Jill replies.  
  
"Oh right...well I guess this guy is saying he still has a job to finish...which means..." Chris looks nervously to Jill as does she back to Chris.  
  
"STTAAAAARRRSSS..." Nemesis says walking towards Chris and Jill.  
  
"Wait Nemesis you can't kill us, we still have a job to do!!" Jill says.  
  
"She's right you know! So does Barry, Rebecca, Leon and Claire!" Chris replies.  
  
"Chris...Leon and Claire aren't S.T.A.R.S. members..."  
  
"Well Claire says she was showing interest in joining as I'm sure would Leon..."  
  
"Okay but still..." Jill replies.  
  
"SSSTTAAAAARRRRSSS??" Nemesis asks stopping as he begins clutching at his face in frustration. He then punches a concrete block and breaks it in half.  
  
"STTTAAAARRRSS!!!!!" Roars Nemesis.  
  
"Hey hey chill man! I think he's either very confused or really mad." Chris says.  
  
"I think it's both." Jill says. Nemesis then points at the list confusedly.  
  
"STTARRRSS...STTARRS STAARRS..."  
  
"Any idea what he is trying tell us?" Chris asks.  
  
"I think what he's trying to say is he still has a job to do but how is he supposed to complete it if he can't kill us?" Jill turns to Chris.  
  
"Well what're we supposed to do with him now? We can't let him walk around...he still has the G-Virus or the T-Virus inside of him...well he has a virus...either way it'd spread.." She asks.   
  
Chris thinks for a moment. He then gets an idea.  
  
"Wait Jill I think I have an idea...Nemesis come here a minute...lets make a deal..."  
  
"Chris are you nuts?!? He might kill us!!" Jill says.  
  
"Correction...would have...listen Nemesis why don't you do us a favor...but you can't kill us okay?"  
  
"STTAARRRSSS." Nemesis says nodding.  
  
***  
  
TIME: 7:03 P.M.  
LOCATION: New York; Restaurant in China Town  
  
Chris, Jill, Leon, and Claire are all sitting together in a booth in a small Chinese restaurant. They have just finished eating their meals and are sitting talking and laughing.  
  
Chris and Jill are now out of their riot gear and Chris is wearing the outfit he was previously wearing and Jill is dressed in her RE3 outfit from Nemesis; black mini skirt, and a light blue tube top with a white sweater tied around her waist, on her feet brown knee high combat boots. Claire is wearing her outfit from Code Veronica; navy blue jeans, black mini shirt and a red vest with a flame insignia on the front. Leon has on blue jeans, a green tank top and a black jacket that says RPD (Raccoon Police Department) on the back.  
  
"...So that sounds like some adventure you guys had out in Antarctica..." Leon says.  
  
"Yeah, thank God we made it home alive...I feel so glad to be with everyone I know again...my brother Chris even though I know he can be somewhat of a total idiot..."  
  
"Hey I resent that remark!!" Chris says.  
  
"I was only kidding, I know you have your head screwed on right." Claire says chuckling.   
  
"Then there's my new friend Jill..." Jill smiles.  
  
"Why does she get off easily?" Chris asks.  
  
"I agreed to take her to target practice, plus she wants to know how to use the Grenade Launcher better." Jill replies.  
  
"Can I finish now?" Claire asks Chris somewhat annoyed.  
  
"Yeah sorry." Chris replies.  
  
"But most of all my good friend Leon." Claire says patting his hand.  
  
"Well hey what can I say...I'm touched...or rather somewhat embarrassed right now..." Leon laughs nervously. The others laugh with him.  
  
"Okay I'm going to go freshen up then we can go." Claire says getting up. Leon gets up also.  
  
"I'll go get the car then." Claire and Leon leave. Jill edges a bit closer to Chris.  
  
"So Chris..."   
  
"Yeah Jill?"   
  
"What did you tell Nemesis to do?"  
  
"Well let me just say this...he won't bother us anymore but a certain someone will be receiving a surprise visit very soon..." Claire comes back to the booth.   
  
"Can't you guys wait till we get back to the apartment or are you trying to flirt with Jill again dear brother?" Claire says punching Chris in the arm playfully.  
  
"Claire! Cut it out!" Chris retorts.  
  
"Well lets get going." Says Claire. Chris gets up, as does Jill.  
  
"Yeah lets go..." Chris says.  
  
"So seriously Chris...what did you tell him?" Jill asks. Chris grins mischievously back at Jill.  
  
"Never mind..." Jill says shaking her head as they walk out.  
  
***  
  
TIME: 8:49 P.M.  
LOCATION: Unknown  
  
"Damn Redfield and his sister...they nearly cost me my life..." Albert Wesker says as he bandages his wounds and gives himself an injection. He is dressed in his typical black ensemble without shades; black pants, combat boots, black shirt and Kevlar vest with black wrist length gloves. He is also hiding out in what appears to be deserted apartment complex.  
  
"No matter they haven't heard the last of me! MWWAAHHAHAH!!!" Loud pounding is heard on the door.  
  
"Now who the hell could that be...if I order pizza I usually go out." He says getting up to answer the door.  
  
"Oh shit..." He says looking up at the massive shape before him.  
  
"Well what do you want? Didn't that bitch Valentine toast you?"   
  
"STTAAAARRSSS..." Says Nemesis holding out a picture. Wesker takes it from him. It's the picture of the all S.T.A.R.S. members from the office; and Nemesis took it with him apparently. ^_^;;  
  
"What do we have here...oh I remember this...wait a second...all the dead S.T.A.R.S. members are crossed off except...Redfield, Valentine, Burton and Chambers...what do you want me to do with this?" He asks.  
  
Nemesis takes the picture back from him and takes out a pen from his pocket and writes on the back of it and hands it back to Wesker.  
  
"STTTTAAAAAAARRRSSS..." He says pointing to the back.  
  
"You have nice hand writing...you know I'm not with S.T.A.R.S. anymore if that's what you're asking..." He suddenly notices the words RUN are written on the back.   
  
"Crap." Wesker says dropping the picture.  
  
"SSSSTTTAARRRSSSS!!" Nemesis booms as he looms toward Wesker.  
  
"What...don't come this way! Nooo! I mean shit!!" Wesker takes off running with the Nemesis close behind.  
  
"I'll get those fools for this!!" He yells worriedly as he runs.  
  
"STTTTAAAAAARRRRRSSS!!"  
  
~Finish  
  
Author's Note: I haven't gotten the chance to play Code Veronica yet. But from what I can tell if Wesker survived getting impaled by the Tyrant in RE1, I'm guessing he's still alive after Code Veronica...but I did see "Wesker's Report" So that cleared things up for me. Oh and for those of you who don't know, in RE1 and RE2 only Claire and Jill had access to the Grenade Launchers! Chris and Leon, well lets just say they got stuck with the Magnum. Seeya!  
  



End file.
